Pudge
Pudge is the main tritagonist from Cats Don't Dance. As Abu in Dannyladdin He is a monkey As Cubby, one of the Lost Boys in Danny Pan He is a Lost Boy in a bear costume As Spike in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic He is a dragon As Kenny McCormick in Mammal Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut He is a hooded kid As Oliver in Pudge and Company He is a kitten As Cri-Kee in Ritalan He is a cricket As Toby Turtle in Danny Hood He is a turtle As Flounder in The Little Mouse and The Little Mer-Cat He is a fish As Tweety Bird in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a bird As Chubby Boy in Blue Suit in The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a fat boy As Momo in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a winged lemur As Pinocchio in Pudgeocchio He is a wooden puppet As Zipper in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers and Danny and Bagheera Rescue Rangers He is a fly As Tad in Finding Tails He is a Fish As Sheldon in Finding Bambi He is a Seahorse As Riff in Bernard and Friends He is a dinosaur As Penta Penguin im Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) Portrayals: *In Bears Don't Dance he is played by Chip. *In Taylors Don't Dance he is played by Sammy Tsukino. *In Chipmunks Don't Dance he is played by ???. *In Farm Cats Don't Dance he is played by Spunky. *In Cats Don't Dance (400Movies Style) he is played by Oliver. *In Cats Don't Dance (Ooglyeye Human Style) he is played by Max. *In Dogs Don't Dance (4000Movies Style) he is played by Scrappy Doo. *In Guardian Cats Don't Dance he is played by Tweety Bird. *In Teenagers Don't Dance he is played by Max. *In Crickets Don't Dance he is played by Pinocchio. *In Foxes Don't Dance he is played by Flounder. *In Teenagers Don't Dance (1961Movies Style) he is played by Max Taylor. Gallery: Pudge-1.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Trivia *His, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Sawyer, Tillie, Frances, Danny, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Penguins Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Childs Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Half Tough Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Gay Category:1997 introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters